A Friendship Broken
by kealimepie
Summary: Glimmer from District 1 has a troubling backstory. She meets a friend, and six years later they go into the hunger games together. And then... we'll I'll let you figure it out.


**Glimmer- District 1 Female- Point of View**

My name is Glimmer Destello. I am an 11 year old girl from District 1. Today I am heading off to District 6 with my father Corduroy, for a business meeting he has there.

"Father, will I get to meet any girls there?"

"Well, maybe sweetheart, the mayor's daughter Kaitie is your age! Maybe you can meet her!!"

"Ugh, stupid 6 trash." I say, twirling a knife.

"Now now, Glimmer." Father says.

I roll my eyes at him, and slash the leather seat I'm sitting in with my serrated knife and grin. My father says that when I'm seventeen or eighteen, I can volunteer for the Hunger Games. I have a hatred for tributes from District 7 especially because in the 65th Hunger Games, my older brother Shimmer was killed at the feast by a District 7 Tribute when there were just 4 tributes left. Luckily that tribute was killed in the final 2 by District 4's Finnick. I am going to win the Hunger Games.

When we get to District 6, the mayor, a fat, mustached man with messy black hair bellowed happily upon seeing my father and shook his hand vigorously. A short girl wit blonde hair and pigtails appeared behind him, smiling shyly. I grinned. I walked up to her.

"Hey. I'm Glimmer! What's your name?" I say, even though I know her name.

"Um, I'm Kaitie. Nice to meet you.

Over the next few months my father and I were in District 6, Kaitie and I became fast friends. She gave me a tour of the District and showed me her Districts way of training for the Hunger Games. Stealth training. We jumped from boxes far from each other and practiced running and climbing. By the time we were done, she didn't even break a sweat, when I was drenched. When we were done I asked her a question.

"Wanna see how we train in 1?"

"Uh, sure, i guess."

I frowned. I didn't like the hesitation in her voice.

"C'mon Kaitie, lemme show you."

I grabbed her arm tight and she stumbled after me. We went back to the luxurious hote I was staying in, and I grabbed my bow and knife. I set up a target in the hotel walls, plus three foam dummies. I take my knife and take a deep breath. I whip around, slicing off the first dummies head, then slitting it's throat. I kick it in the stomach and it's body is sent hurling from the area. I jump on the second dummy and slash it's stomach open then stab it through the head. Then I wrap my hands around the third one and crack it's head off.

I turn to look at Kaitie and her eyes are wide, and she is shaking.

"I don't feel so good." She says, and I leave the room.

Months later, when it is time for us to leave, I say goodbye to Kaitie and she looks genuinely sad to see me go. She promises she'll write me letters and I'll do the same.

Over the years, we stop writing, and I forget about my friend in District 6.

 **6 Years Later**

Ahh, reaping day. Such a joyous event. I am now seventeen, and it is time for me to finally get my chance in the 74th Annual Hunger Games! I stand in my 17 year old area, and wait anxiously for the names to be called.

Our escort reads the name for the females.

"Katerina Douglas-"

I scream, "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

And run to the stage grinning. Katerina gives me a dirty look but I don't care. I did it. I'm going into the Hunger Games!

A few days later, as I watch the review of the reapings, i notice someone familiar.

District 1 was myself and this tall boy named Marvel.

District 2 were these lovebirds called Cato and Clove.

District 3 was this handsome boy with black hair named Carson, and this weird girl named Harriet.

District 4 were a couple sad excuses for careers.

District 5 was nothing to write home about.

But when I got to District 6, I remembered who it was. Kaitie. She was reaped, and walked up to the stage shaking with fear. I will ally with her. Hopefully the careers don't mind or slaughter her while she sleeps or something.

I don't see Kaitie again until the training center, when she is throwing spear with her District partner, Jason. She spots me and runs up to me happily, while I'm chatting with the careers.

"Hi Glimmer! Remember me!! It's Kaitie!! The friend you met 6 years ago!!"

"Of course I do!! Hi Kaitie!"

Marvel and Cato and Clove snicker at each other and Clove says,

"Stupid little six garbage." And pushes her to the ground.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" Says Kaitie.

"Boo hoo!" Taunts Cato. I grab his shoulder and hang on him.

"Now, now babe, be nice to her."

"Babe!! What the heck Glimmer!?!"

"Ladies please, stop fighting. I want to listen to this runt of a girl."

Kaitie gets up, flushing with rage, and says to me,

"Glimmer!! If you want to ally with me, you ditch these jerks you call your career friends!!!"

"Ugh! No! Cato is my honey bear and I'm not leaving him! How dare you call my friends jerks! I thought we were friends! Watch your back in the arena Kaitie!" I scream at her.

Her jaw drops and she cups her hands over her mouth and runs away.

Stupid girl. I can't believe I was her friend for 6 years.

Our launch pedestals have just brought us up to the surface of the arena. I see Kaitie looking fearfully at me about seven people down. I glare at her. I mouth at her.

"I'm coming for you."

She screams and other tributes look at her oddly.

We only have ten seconds left until the games begin.

6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, The Gong Sounds.

 **Kaitie- District 6 Female- Point of View**

The gong sounds and I sprint as fast as I can to the Cornucopia. I watch Marvel stab the District 8 boy to death with a machete and feel terror. I grab a yellow sleeping bag and frantically look around for weapons. I spot a knife on the ground and out of the corner of my eye I see Glimmer killing the District 10 girl. The knife i find isn't good enough, so I run to the inside of the Cornucopia. I run past the District 5 boy as he slashes the District 3 girls forehead with a sickle. I see a spear in the depths of the Cornucopia, and run to grab it. I don't quite make it when Glimmer jumps at me and tries to take my sleeping bag. I squeal and run from the Cornucopia. I get to the outside and i lunch backwards as Glimmer grabs my hair and starts whipping me around. I shriek and punch her in the stomach, but she doesn't let go. She raises her knife and kicks me in the chest and I collapse to the soil. My eyes widen as she brings her knife down into my stomach. This is it. My former best friend Glimmer is stabbing me to death in the Hunger Games. After stabbing me 5, 6, 7 times, i see nothing else, but darkness. My name is Kaitie and my best friend just murdered me.

 **Glimmer- District 1 Female- Point of View**

I eject the knife out of the corpse who was my best friend and run away from the Cornucopia but the stupid District 10 boy smashes into me, sending us both hurtling to the ground. He grabs my sleeping bag and runs off. I run back to the Cornucopia with my knife and attack the boy from 5, and stab him on a crate. Once he is dead, I go inside the Cornucopia to look for a bow and arrow. I find one but Jason from 6 jumps on top of me with a knife. As he is about to kill me, I scream for Cato, and he comes. I watch as he kills Jason. Cato, Marvel, Clove and myself gather outside the Cornucopia gathering supplies. Three kills today. I smirk. Later, after everyone is either dead, or gone from the Cornucopia, we go and rest in the woods.

On the night of the first day, I snuggle up against Cato, and watch the deaths.

The girl from 3, boys from 4 and 5, Kaitie and Jason, both 7 tributes. I smile. the boys from 8 and 9 and the girls from 9 and 10. The sky goes dark and I rest my head on Cato's chest.

For the next couple days, we eat and sleep, and even catch the stupid girl from 8, building a fire. I got to kill her, but Cato insisted that Peeta finish her off and tag along with us.

On the fifth day of the games, we see the girl from 12, Katniss. We chase after her, and she scrambles up a tree, and we can't get her.

That night, while I'm snuggled up with Cato, I hear a huge thud and some buzzing. Tracker Jackers. I jump up, and scramble to get my belongings. Marvel and Clove grab some weapons and sprint away. I see the tracker jackers engulf Sierra, the girl from 4. She starts screaming and she falls to the ground. She can't escape. Suddenly, they start to sting me, and sting me. I start shrieking, and attempt to run away, but I don't make it. I fall to the ground, and scream, "CATO!!! CATO!!" But he doesn't come back. He never really loved me. He was just playing a game that I fell for. I start sobbing as a stinger pierces my long and I can't breathe. My bloated body has to look hideous, and I see Sierra laying on the ground, moaning. My eyes flutter open and closed... I guess I'm not going to win like I thought... I'm also going to see Kaitie a lot sooner than I thought too. I let out one last sob and close my eyes. I hear a a cannon fire and know that my heart has stopped. 

The End


End file.
